Let's Go To Sleep
by Lori Lemonberry
Summary: SLASH (L/Light). Dla dobra śledztwa Ryuzaki postanawia nie rozstawać się z Lightem nawet na krok, skuwając go ze sobą kajdankami. Pomysł ten nie podoba się nikomu poza samym Ryuzakim, który planuje wykorzystać zaistniałą sytuację…
1. Informacje i ostrzeżenia

**Autor: **Lori Lemonberry

**Beta: **brak (autobetowanie)

**Tytuł: **_Let's Go To Sleep_

**Stan:** zakończone

**Seria: **_Death Note_

**Gatunek: **humor, romance

**Główni bohaterowie: **L Lawliet, Light Yagami

**Pairing: **L Lawliet/Light Yagami (L Lawliet – seme; Light Yagami – uke)

**Rating: **MA (+18)

**Długość:** one-shot

**Ostrzeżenia: **lemon, rape, slash

**Uwagi: **non-canon, PWP

**Streszczenie: **Dla dobra śledztwa Ryuzaki postanawia nie rozstawać się z Lightem nawet na krok, skuwając go ze sobą kajdankami. Pomysł ten nie podoba się nikomu poza samym Ryuzakim, który planuje wykorzystać zaistniałą sytuację…


	2. Let's Go To Sleep (one-shot)

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga i anime nie są moje!

* * *

one-shot

**Let's Go To Sleep**

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne, Ryuzaki? – zapytał Light, wzdychając ciężko.

– Obawiam się, że tak – odpowiedział detektyw – ale wierz mi, że nie robię tego z własnej woli.

Mina pana Yagamiego, widzącego swojego syna skutego z Ryuzakim kajdankami, wyrażała dezaprobatę, jednak nie śmiał odezwać się choćby słowem. Reszta grupy dochodzeniowej brała przykład ze swojego szefa, również milcząc. Jedynie Misa miała co do zaistniałej sytuacji obiekcje.

– Ale jak my będziemy chodzić na randki? – zapiszczała blondynka.

– Będziemy chodzić we trójkę – powiedział Ryuzaki spokojny tonem.

– Nie ma takiej opcji – odezwała się Misa i natychmiast podeszła do swojego chłopaka i chwyciła go za rękę – Light, powiedz mu coś.

– Przykro mi Misa, ale musimy się dostosować do tych zasad – tłumaczył cierpliwie Light – to dla dobra śledztwa.

– Ale Light…

– Misa, idź już do swojego pokoju – polecił Light, nie chcąc doprowadzić do żadnej sprzeczki.

Blondynka westchnęła i skierowała się w stronę drzwi, posyłając detektywowi po drodze najbardziej mściwe spojrzenie, na jakie tylko było ją stać. Gdy zamykała za sobą drzwi, słychać było jak szepcze pod nosem wyzwiska pod adresem czarnowłosego. Lightowi udało się dosłyszeć jedynie „zboczeniec". Kiedy tylko opuściła pomieszczenie, Ryuzaki zwrócił się do reszty:

– Kontynuujmy śledztwo.

Nikt z obecnych nie śmiał mu się przeciwstawić, zatem wszyscy od razu wrócili do swoich obowiązków. Ryuzaki razem z Lightem udali się do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie usiedli przed komputerami i zajęli się szukaniem poszlak, które mogłyby zaprowadzić ich do Kiry.

* * *

Nim się obejrzeli minął cały dzień i właśnie dochodziła północ. Nagle Ryuzaki podniósł się z krzesła i obwieścił Lightowi, że najwyższa pora odpocząć. Podczas prowadzenia śledztwa nie zwracali zbyt dużej uwagi na porę dnia. Często pracowali do późna, lub nawet całą noc. Szczególnie Ryuzaki potrafił wytrzymać bez snu wyjątkowo długo, dlatego Lighta zaskoczyła jego decyzja. Mimo tego postanowił posłusznie wykonać jego polecenie. Nie miał zamiaru sprzeczać się z ekscentrycznym detektywem, a poza tym był już dość zmęczony.

Czarnowłosy wspiął się schodami na górę. Przywiązanemu do niego (dosłownie) Lightowi nie pozostało nic innego jak podążyć za nim. Przez całą drogę zastanawiał się jak oni będą w ten sposób funkcjonować. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu różne dziwne obrazy, jednak starał się je od siebie odsunąć i powrócić do racjonalnego myślenia.

W końcu Ryuzaki otworzył jakieś drzwi i wszedł do środka, a Light za nim. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno. Oświetlało je jedynie rozproszone światło neonów Tokio.

– Eee… Ryuzaki? – odezwał się Light po dłuższej chwili.

– Tak?

– Mógłbyś mnie na chwilę wypuścić? – zapytał niepewnie – muszę pójść do łazienki.

– Pójdziemy razem – odpowiedział natychmiast detektyw – skąd mam mieć pewność, że to nie jest jakaś sztuczka Kiry.

– Już ci mówiłem, że nie jestem Kirą – powiedział natychmiast Light, siląc się na pewny, ale spokojny ton.

– Przykro mi, ale muszę zachować niezbędne środki ostrożności – odpowiedział chłodno Ryuzaki.

Light już nic więcej nie powiedział. Nie chciał się wdawać w żadne kłótnie. Westchnął i podążył za Ryuzakim do łazienki. Czuł się bardzo nieswojo, wykonując pewne czynności, czy kąpiąc się w obecności detektywa, wiedział jednak, że takie są procedury, więc szybko się z tym pogodził.

Wychodząc spod prysznica okrył się jedynie ręcznikiem. Gdy razem z Ryuzakim wrócili do ciemnego pokoju, zorientował się, że nie ma przy sobie żadnych ubrań na zmianę.

– Ryuzaki – zwrócił się do czarnowłosego – możemy na chwilę wrócić do mojego pokoju? Zapomniałem czegoś zabrać.

– Właśnie prawdopodobieństwo, że jesteś Kirą wzrosło o 10 procent – powiedział Ryuzaki.

Light miał już serdecznie dość tej całej chorej sytuacji. Dobrze wiedział, że detektyw najzwyczajniej w świecie droczy się z nim. Postanowił nie dać się sprowokować. Westchnął ciężko i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

– Świetnie. Gdzie będę spać – zapytał rzeczowo.

– Tutaj – odpowiedział Ryuzaki, wskazując na łóżko, na którym właśnie siedział Light.

– A ty? – zapytał naiwnie, domyślając się jego odpowiedzi.

– Też tutaj.

– Super – powiedział z przekąsem, wstając – więc chodźmy już spać.

Podniósł z łóżka rzucone na nie wcześniej ubrania. Nie zamierzał spać w samym ręczniku, w jednym łóżku z tym człowiekiem. Kiedy trzymał w rękach koszulę, którą właśnie próbował na siebie włożyć, poczuł na swoim karku oddech Ryuzakiego. Starał się go zignorować i robić swoje. Nagle detektyw przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego, tak, że ich ciała zetknęły się. Light mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Czarnowłosy chwycił dłonie Lighta, tym samym uniemożliwiając mu ubranie się. Pojedyncza kropla potu spłynęła po jego czole.

_Do czego to zmierza…?_

Poczuł na swoim karku coś wilgotnego.

– H-hej, Ryuzaki. Co ty wyprawiasz?

Czarnowłosy nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przycisnął dłonie Lighta do jego klatki piersiowej, uniemożliwiając mu wyrwanie się, i kontynuował podróż językiem po szyi chłopaka.

– Ryu… – zaczął Light, jednak jego usta zostały zamknięte namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Poczuł jak gorący język Ryuzakiego próbuje się wsunąć głębiej. Początkowo na to nie pozwalał, lecz w końcu poddał się. Nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Czy był to kolejny test detektywa na to czy jest Kirą, czy może głupi żart.

Czarnowłosy zakończył pocałunek. Puścił dłonie Lighta tylko po to, aby móc błądzić własnymi po jego szczupłym torsie, w tym samym czasie składając pocałunki na jego karku.

– Ryuzaki… przestań… – szepnął Light, próbując złapać szczupłe dłonie wędrujące po jego ciele.

Kiedy Ryuzaki delikatnie przygryzł jego skórę, Light jęknął cicho odchylając nieco głowę. Czuł jak zaczyna ogarniać go podniecenie. Wiedział, że powinien to jak najszybciej przerwać, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. W Ryuzakim było coś… fascynującego.

W jednej chwili czarnowłosy oderwał się od jego szyi i przekręcił go tak, aby znajdowali się przodem do siebie. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, tak aby Light był zmuszony się cofnąć. Kiedy wyczuł za swoimi nogami łóżko, detektyw popchnął go delikatnie, kładąc się na nim.

Ponownie ich usta złączyły się w pełnym pożądania pocałunku. Dłonie Ryuzakiego przeczesywały rude włosy Lighta. Gdy chłopak podjął próbę odepchnięcia od siebie Ryuzakiego, jego szczupłe ręce chwyciły jego dłonie i pewnym ruchem przygwoździły do łóżka, tuż nad głową młodszego z nich, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.

– Ryuzaki… – szepnął Light od razu gdy udało mu się złapać oddech po namiętnym pocałunku – nie możemy… przestań…

Jego mózg wciąż myślał racjonalnie, podczas gdy ciało zupełnie odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Detektyw zupełnie ignorował jakiekolwiek wypowiedzi Lighta, wciąż robiąc swoje.

Podniósł się nieznacznie i wyjął z kieszeni spodni mały kluczyk, którym rozkuł swoją dłoń z kajdanek. Po chwili skuł nimi Lighta, a łańcuch związał tak, aby chłopak nie mógł wykonać żadnego większego ruchu rękoma.

Najwyraźniej zadowolony z siebie, pochylił się ponownie nad młodszym chłopakiem i zaczął wędrować językiem po jego torsie. Light wydał z siebie mimowolne zduszone jęknięcie, gdy czarnowłosy zahaczył o jego sutek. Zachęcony reakcją Lighta, zatrzymał się przy nim chwilę dłużej, ssąc i podgryzając go. Light toczył ze sobą zaciętą walkę, aby nie wydawać z siebie zbyt wiele odgłosów. Nie ważne w jakiej sytuacji by się znajdował, nie chciał okazać jakiegokolwiek przejawu słabości.

Po chwili usta Ryuzakiego ponownie znalazły się na ustach Lighta. Delikatnie przygryzł jego wargę, bawiąc się nią. Czarnowłosy powoli i rytmicznie zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o wiadomą część ciała młodszego z nich. Light chciał jakoś zareagować, ale nie miał takiej możliwości, ponieważ jego dłonie były mocno związane, a usta zatkane.

Ku swojemu przerażeniu poczuł na podbrzuszu coś twardego, co jak się po chwili zorientował, było zapewne erekcją Ryuzakiego. Z minuty na minutę czarnowłosy coraz bardziej utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że to wszystko zmierza w złą stronę.

Poczuł jak szczupła dłoń Ryuzakiego wędruje po jego nagim ciele i powoli zmierza w najgorszym z możliwych kierunków, coraz niżej i niżej. W końcu, gdy znalazła się niebezpiecznie nisko, Ryuzaki sięgnął pod ręcznik, który był teraz jedyną rzeczą, jaką miał na sobie Light. Delikatnie chwycił męskość Lighta i zaczął się nią bawić.

– H-hej, Ryuzaki – jęknął Light, starając się brzmieć stanowczo – to zaszło za daleko… zostaw… mnie…

Detektyw nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dobrze wiedział, że Light tylko udaje. Gdyby mógł, błagałby go o więcej, jednak najwyraźniej jego duma nie pozwalała mu na to.

Light czuł jak pod wpływem zabaw Ryuzakiego jego męskość staje się coraz bardziej twarda. Usiłował uwolnić dłonie z plątaniny metalowego łańcucha, jednak szybko się poddał. Mimo, że w pewien sposób tajemniczy detektyw go fascynował, nie chciał stać się jego zabawką i biernie uczestniczyć w jego rozrywkach.

Sam nie wiedział kiedy jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył, a na ciele pojawiły się pojedyncze krople potu. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że Ryuzaki jest podkręcony równie mocno jak on sam, o ile nie bardziej.

Ryuzaki bez ostrzeżenia zjechał ręką jeszcze niżej szukając wejścia młodszego chłopaka, i już po chwili wsunął w niego palec. Mimo tego, że zrobił to dość wolno i delikatnie, Light odczuł dyskomfort, czego nie omieszkał się oświadczyć.

– Nie – jęknął – przestań, Ryu…zaki…

– Po prostu się rozluźnij, Light-kun – szepnął Ryuzaki i wsunął kolejny palec.

– N…nie…

Dał Lightowi chwilę, po czym dołączył ostatni i zaczął powoli poruszać wszystkimi trzema.

– Rozluźnij się – polecił.

Skoro los Lighta i tak już był przesądzony, postanowił posłuchać detektywa, aby przynajmniej nie odczuć zbyt dużego bólu. Stan, w którym się właśnie znajdował był dyskomfortowym, dziwnym uczuciem, ale na swój sposób podniecającym.

W końcu Ryuzaki wyjął palce i chwycił nogi Lighta, ustawiając go w bardzo krępującej dla niego pozycji. Po tym rozpiął spodnie i razem z bokserkami zsunął je z siebie prezentując dość pokaźnych rozmiarów erekcję. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczął wchodzić w Lighta. Rudowłosy krzyknął krótko z bólu, od razu zakrywając usta rękoma. Nieprzejęty tym Ryuzaki kontynuował, wsuwając się coraz głębiej. Light uronił kilka niepochamowanych łez. Oboje ciężko oddychali próbując złapać powietrze. Już po chwili Ryuzaki zaczął się poruszać. Light ponownie przytknął dłonie do buzi, aby stłumić swoje jęki.

– Light-kun… – szepnął Ryuzaki.

Rudowłosy poczuł, że detektyw porusza się coraz szybciej, a jego ręka ponownie chwyta jego męskość i stymuluje ją. Dodatkowo poczuł jak Ryuzaki sięga głęboko, podrażniając w nim coś, tym samym doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Pod wpływem tylu bodźców nie był w stanie skutecznie tłumić wydawanych przez siebie odgłosów.

Ryuzaki chwycił jego związane ręce i zarzucił je sobie na szyję oraz pocałował Lighta od razu przejmując kontrolę językiem. Light czuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Objął nogami talię czarnowłosego przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Usatysfakcjonowany reakcją Lighta przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej.

– Ryu… Ryuzaki – jęknął Light

– Light-kun…

Po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach niemal jednocześnie oboje osiągnęli spełnienie, krzycząc nawzajem swoje imiona.

Ryuzaki opadł na Lighta dysząc ciężko. Oboje leżeli dłuższą chwilę bez ruchu zaplątani we własne ciała. W końcu Ryuzaki podniósł się, wyszedł z Lighta i założył spodnie. Uwolnił dłonie rudowłosego z plątaniny łańcucha, po czym ponownie założył kajdanki, skuwając się nimi z chłopakiem. Po tym wszystkim jakby nigdy nic po prostu położył się spać.

Light nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ryuzaki jest aż takim dziwakiem. Patrząc na siebie stwierdził, że przydałby mu się prysznic, jednak nawet nie miał możliwości wykąpania się, ponieważ ponownie był przywiązany do detektywa. Chcąc nie chcąc owinął się ciasno ręcznikiem i przesunął na drugi koniec łóżka. Oczywiście całą noc nie zmrużył oka.

* * *

Nazajutrz chciał porozmawiać z detektywem o tym co miało miejsce zeszłej nocy, jednak czarnowłosy sprytnie zmieniał temat nie dając Lightowi dojść do słowa. Zdenerwowany Light cały dzień ciężko pracował nad sprawą Kiry, czekając na dogodny moment, kiedy w końcu znajdzie się z Ryuzakim sam na sam i będzie mógł wyegzekwować od niego wytłumaczenie.

– Już późno, Light-kun – odezwał się Ryuzaki, gdy było już dobrze po północy – chodźmy odpocząć.

W tym momencie Light z całego serca pożałował chęci pozostania z Ryuzaki sam na sam.


End file.
